


Tear Zootopia Apart

by Azuris_Katze



Series: Tear Zootopia Apart [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Violence, Zootopia Police Department
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuris_Katze/pseuds/Azuris_Katze
Summary: A year has past since Nick Wilde joined the ZPD and his relationship with Judy Hopps has strengthened. However, with the arrival of an old friend and a new villain trying to break Zootopia, Nick has to face more darkness from his past. Will his relationship with Judy last? Or will this new case tear them apart? (Rated mature for adult romance and violence)





	

Aeron felt that his heart was going to burst from his chest as he watched the door to his cell open, the guard releasing him motioning for him to move. “Let's go Haimes.” Aeron gave a fangy grin as he walked out, watching the boar counter him slightly as if he expected him to do something.  
“My dear Sir, do you really think I would lay a paw on you when I'm about to be freed?” his tone was polite but there was a slight layer of annoyance. His only response was a shrug as the boar turned to lead him down the prison hallway.  
“Hey boys look who's gettin' out!” A muscular lion shouted from his cell. In response other inmates stopped what they were doing to holler their goodbyes. Aeron's grin widened as he waved goodbye, his tail whipping behind him.  
“See you boys on the other side!” he sent a few flirtatious winks at a few choice inmates until the door seperating the cells from the rest of the building closed behind them. A huff made Aeron glance at his companion, who seemed to be scowling.  
“You sure are popular.” Aeron gave a graceful shrug as he continued following the boar guard.  
“I've always had an act of making friends.” this earned a scoff that only widened Aeron's smile. He also had an act of pissing certain mammals off.  
They continued in silence until Aeron let out a soft gasp of excitement. There it was. The exit. He was almost home free! He came to a stop at a desk that was protected by bullet proof glass with an attractive lynx seated high in her seat so that she can see over the table.  
A friendly smile crossed her face as her amber eyes landed on Aeron. “Hey sweetie, ready to get out of here?” Aeron's smile stayed but his eyes clouded with a layer of dark emotion.  
“More than you can imagine.” this earned an understanding smile as the lynx jumped down from her seat and returned with a simple box, sliding it through the slot in her window.  
“Here is everything that you came in. If you think something is missing just talk to me.” Aeron took the box, his hands nearly shaking with excitement.  
“Thank you.” the sound of someone clearing their throat made him look at the boar, who seemed ready for this to be over.  
“There's a bathroom over there for you to change in.” he pointed to his left at two single stall bathrooms. Aeron's grin turned devilish as his eyes focused on the boar.  
“What? You're not going to accompany me? I didn't think you trusted me.” by the slight change in color of the boar's cheeks, Aeron could tell that the boar caught the slight seductiveness in his voice.  
“Just do your business so I don't have to look at you again!”  
“Aye aye Sir.” he bit back a laugh as he entered the bathroom. He was going to miss messing with that guard. But he was ready to be free.  
He opened the box and went through it's items to make sure everything was there. Only thing that was missing was his cell phone but he had expected that to be gone after the judge had taken it for evidence. Not that he needed it. There was only one mammal that mattered now and he was waiting outside.  
Hands still trembling, Aeron removed the orange prison uniform and slipped into his form fitting royal purple jeans. They were slightly tighter than they had been six years ago but he could still move in them without feeling like they were going to rip.  
His black button up shirt sleeves on the other hand seemed to threaten bursting as they lay tight against his arms. This wasn't surprising after Aeron had spent a lot of time working out to release frustration over the past six years.  
At least it buttoned up in the front and his wallet still had some money left in it. Before he left, Aeron glanced at himself in the mirror. He wished he had been wearing his fedora the day he had been arrested. It felt odd not having the brim to cover the ugly scar that ran over his right eye. At least his other scars were mostly hidden beneath his clothes.  
He frowned at how dull his black panther fur looked and how red his eyes were The sooner he could get back to his old routine the better.  
Folding his old uniform back into the box he walked out and handed the lynx the box. She gave him a smile as she put it next to her and scribbled on some paper work.  
“You're all finished Hun! Take these pamphlets, they are different programs that help released inmates readjust to regular life.” Aeron's smile was genuine as he took them from her.  
“Thank you.” he gently folded them up and slipped them into his pocket.  
“Remember to check in with your parole officer every month for the next year.” Aeron nodded as he took the card with his parole officer's number on it, slipping it into his wallet.  
“Alright Haimes, go on and I don't want to see you back here again.” Aeron gave the boar a teasing smile as he playfully waved.  
“Trust me, good Sir, that is the last thing I want to do.”  
888888888888888  
Nick Wilde sat impatiently in an old red convertible outside the Zootopia prison. His ears twitched anxiously as he continuously glanced through his rear view mirror to see if his friend had emerged from inside yet. Still no sign of him.  
Sighing, he leaned back in his seat, attempting to relax as he closed his eyes. It had been years since he last saw his old friend. Sure they had talked a few times over the phone after Finnick had reconnected them six months ago, but Nick was always working during visiting hours. Only reason he was able to come pick him up today was because Chief Bogo had allowed him to take the day off.  
Nick reopened his eyes as anxiety threatened to turn his stomach inside out. What was he going to say? Nick Wilde was rarely tongue tied, but what did you see to an old friend who you abandoned so long ago?  
His ears perked up as he saw a flash of black and purple in the rear view mirror. Scrambling a bit to sit up he focused on the reflection of a black panther dressed in a way to tight black button up shirt and royal purple jeans that also seemed to tight for him. Even without his signature fedora, Nick recognized Aeron.  
Still feeling like he was going to be sick, Nick started up the car and quickly did a u turn so that he could park right in front of the entrance.  
He noticed the panther tense, as if he was ready to run, but he relaxed once his eyes landed on Nick inside the car. “Crims!” Nick 's usual sly smile took over his face at the old nickname as he leaned over the passenger seat to push open the door.  
“Hey PB.” for a moment his friend only stood there grinning, his eyes full of years of friendship. Just one look at those eyes and Nick knew that he had been forgiven a long time ago. Starting to feel slightly uncomfortable he adjusted himself and turned his grin into a playful one as he lowered his eyelids.  
“Just going to stand there looking pretty or are you going to get in?” this seemed to awaken the panther as he gave a tense laugh and slipped into the passenger side.  
“Right.” Nick leaned back so he could see his old friend better. Fourteen years had done its work on him. He was still small for a panther but he had bulked out slightly, especially in the arms. His fur and eyes were also duller, but that was to be expected.  
The scar over his right eye had faded slightly but was still obvious. The sight of it made Nick's stomach churn in self disgust again. Some friend he was. He noticed a frown crease Aeron's face as his head tilted slightly.  
“What?” Nick shook his head as he gave a faint shrug.  
“Nothing. Just.....been awhile.” this earned a soft laugh as Nick jerked the car into drive and started heading back to his apartment. They sat in silence for awhile as Aeron rolled the window down and just slightly leaned out of it, his eyes closed ,seeming to enjoy the feeling of the air rushing over him.  
Already some of the brightness that Nick remembered seemed to be returning to his old friend and, though no words were spoken, Nick's tension began to ebb away. He knew that they would eventually have to talk about what had happened fifteen years ago, but at least he knew that Aeron held no grudges.  
“Hey are you hungry?” Nick surprised himself at the question, but seeing a fast food restaurant pass by just reminded him that he was starving.  
“Yes though I'd rather not go inside. I do look like quite a mess.” though he laughed Nick could hear the discomfort in his friend's voice.  
“Okay we'll just go through the drive through then.” silence fell between them again as Nick turned into the drive through, focusing on the menu. This was one of his and Judy's favorite places since it was one of the rare fast food joints that offered food for both carnivores and herbivores.  
“Okay I know what I want, do you?” Aeron nodded his head as he shifted forward to see around Nick.  
“Yeah I think so. I want a number two.” Nick nodded as he drove up to activate the speaker.  
“Welcome to Con and Herbs! What can I get you?” a high pitched female voice asked.  
“One number five and one number two please.” a pause answered them and then the voice came back.  
“Will that be all?”  
“Yes, thank you.” another pause and then the voice was back.  
“That will be $10.95 at the window. Have a nice day!” Nick said a quick thank you as he pulled forward, stopping behind the car in front of them. Movement caught his eye as he looked at Aeron, who was fishing for something in his back pocket.  
“What are you doing?” Aeron didn't answer right away as he was to busy wrestling with his seat belt.  
“Trying to get my wallet. I have some money left from the last time I was out.” Nick smiled softly as he held his paw up, Aeron freezing in response.  
“Don't worry about it, PB, I can take care of it.” Surprise widened Aeron's eyes then he gave a loud laugh.  
“HA! Nickolas Wilde offering to pay? Has going straight really changed you that much?” Nick's signature sly smile returned as he gave a faint shrug.  
“Hey, I'm just trying to be nice to an old friend.” Aeron returned his smile then turned sincere as he relaxed.  
“I appreciate the offer, but you're already letting me stay with you.” Nick gave another shrug as he drove forward, noticing the car before them was leaving.  
“Don't worry about it PB, you'll just owe me.” Aeron gave an over dramtic frown.  
“Owing Nickolas Wilde hmm...I don't know if food from a fast food joint is worth that.” Nick just rolled his eyes as he stopped at the window.  
A cute teenage white fox came into view, a greeting smile decorating her face. “Hello! That will be $10.95 please!” For a moment Nick thought about pulling the whole 'I left my wallet,' routine to tease Aeron but decided against it.  
Instead he handed a twenty dollar bill over and took the change. The young white fox flashed another smile then leaned over to her side and handed Nick two fast food bags.  
“Thank you, please come again!” Nick smiled back as he handed both bags to Aeron.  
“Thanks!” and he drove off. His nose quivered as the tantalizing aroma of a grilled fish sandwich tickled his nose. “Ugh my apartment is to far, that smells wonderful!” out of the corner of his eye he saw that Aeron was also breathing in the aroma of the food.  
“Sure does. I might have to steal yours.” Nick shot a playful glare at his friend as he frowned. “Try it and you'll be sleeping outside!” Aeron gave a dramatic flail of his arms as he fell back against his seat.  
“Oh heaven forbid! Anything but sleeping outside!” Nick laughed as he refocused on the road. It surprised him how quickly the years had melted away. Already they were acting like it had only been yesterday since they had seen each other. Anxiety again tugged at his stomach as he glanced at his friend through the rear view mirror.  
“Aeron...” his voice died off as he found himself at a complete loss for words. How did you apologize for abandoning someone who gave you so much? Especially when they had needed you the most. The wisdom that he had always had darkened Aeron's eyes as he looked at Nick through the mirror.  
“You don't have to say it, my friend. I know.” Nick nodded as he refocused on the road and silence fell over them. He felt like he should say something to Aeron even if he did know. He felt that he had to show him how sorry he felt. How he wasn't the same mammal he was even a year ago. So much had changed in the past year.  
“Oh! Thank you for getting my old car back! I didn't think that Tommy would let it slip through his claws.” thankful for the change of subject Nick gave an arrogant shrug.  
“Well I am one of the best hustlers around and now I have the power of a police officer so it was very simple.” a knowing grin crossed Aeron's face as he leaned forward to look at Nick.  
“You devil! You black mailed him didn't you?” Nick gave a non nonchalant shrug as he leaned back in his seat.  
“I just had a nice chat with him about some dealings I was aware of.” Aeron chuckled as he leaned back.  
“Well thank you. It'll be nice to drive this baby again.” Nick smiled, feeling a bit more relaxed. It had taken him fifteen years but at least he was on his way to making amends.


End file.
